Operation: Bleeding earth
by ilikezombies
Summary: The earth is bleeding and the dead are rising in pursuit of the living. The ghosts are going to japan but can they stop this mess?


**A/N So I'm going to have my first story on hold forever because I have lost all inspiration for it, But on the other hand my halo story and this new ghost recon one will go on. Also this version may differ quite a lot from the H.O.T.D storyline but don't think I wont savor killing shido ;D.**

_**FORT DRUM, NEW YORK, MAY, 2**__**ND**__**, 2012, 0900 hours.**_

John Kozak walked around the inside of fort drum; He and the other ghosts were in the states while in between missions. It was early morning on a nice spring day. For once Kozak felt like he was actually enjoying himself.

"Almost beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice behind john, It was. James "30K" Ellison. One of his fellow ghosts.

"Don't say that you could jinx us." Said kozak as a group of 10th mountain division soldiers ran by doing PT.

"You two gonna kiss or what!?" Called Robert "Pepper" Bonifacio as he ran up to them.

"Ah shut up pepper." Said kozak is he jokingly punched pepper on the arm.

Kozak turned his head up to the sky he had a bad feeling that the world was going the change today. Then again that's how ghosts are trained.

_**FUJIMI HIGHSCHOOL, JAPAN, TOKONOSU CITY, MAY, 2**__**ND**__**, 2012, 0905 hours.**_

Takashi Komuro watched the empty school yard below him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die...What a load of bullcrap." He sighed.

"You're so stupid." A female voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Saya Takagi she was one of his childhood friends, she was very smart for her age but could be very annoying and held herself in a very high opinion.

"Why do you always diss me like that?" Asked Takashi.

"Because you treat this like your own little pity corner, And maybe if I tell you how stupid you are it will make you less stupid…Stupid." She said.

"Maybe your right….." Takashi's voice trailed off.

Saya just walked away not wanting to deal with him.

All of a sudden Takashi heard a banging at the front gate, He looked to see what appeared to be a man with his arms sticking through the bars trying to just mindlessly walk in.

"What's that…. A trespasser?" Takashi muttered to himself.

Takashi watched as PE teachers went to the gate to address the man, But not a minute later the man grabbed the PE teacher called and bit his arm. Takashi repulsed from the railing when he saw the amount of blood coming out of the teachers arm. But then he thought to himself that he needed to get Rei and get out of here because he could tell this was going to be bad.

_**McGuire AIR FORCE BASE, NEW JERSEY,MAY,2**__**ND**__**,2012,1000 hours.**_

The ghosts were all geared up now. Apparently some new disease was spreading that if an infected individual bit you, you would die and then come back to life and starts biting others, just like in the movies.

The plan was that the ghosts and some other air force and army personnel were to land at yokota airbase in japan, But then again original plans didn't usually work for the ghosts. Yokota had been overrun by these living dead and was in shambles. Instead the C-130 would be landing at a civilian airport on the ocean by the Japanese city of tokunosu. If that's where the ghosts were headed then that meant that it was worse in japan then at home.

Kozak was settling in for the long twelve hour flight when pepper leaned over to him.

"This is just freaky isn't it? I was trained to fight terrorists and armies not zombies." Pepper said.

"Well I think it's going to be fun." Said 30K.

Ghost lead took a seat next to them at that moment.

"Alright here's our mission specs, We are to offload at the airport just off the coast of tokonosu city and from their we will take a helicopter inside the city, And from there we have 120 hours to do whatever it takes to rescue any civilians and kill as many hostiles as possible before we are to be ex-filtrated at some school called shin-shoko or toko or something along those lines."

Kozak finished writing down the mission specs and decided to sleep for the rest of the flight knowing he would get little sleep for those 120 hours.

_**TOKONOSU CITY, JAPAN, 1530 hours.**_

The sight of tokonosu city was one to behold at the moment, The JSDF were really on the move with helicopters and jets filling the sky. The American military that was already stationed in japan was also at work, Setting up checkpoints and safe zones all around the country, Evacuating civilians, And pounding the living shit out of any undead.

Takashi watched as jets zoomed by in the distance he had lost himself in though again even though there should have been no reason he was bored. He had just killed his best friend infact. He snapped out of it though he needed to focus so he could put Rei's plan into action.

"Alright, Turn it!" He yelled to Rei as he braced himself for the kick of the fire hose.

Five seconds later the water started spraying out, But it was much more powerful then Takashi had accounted for. But some brute force and five more seconds later he was washing the dead back down the stairs. When it was all over Rei walked over and handed him his bat.

"Good plan." He said to her.

"Well I figured the water pressure would be enough to knock them down hard enough to crack their skulls." She said.

Although they weren't close to getting off the roof it was progress at least now all they would have to do is fight their way through the hordes of dead on the roof with them. They charged down the stairs and smacked or stabbed any of "Them" who got in their way or got too close.

A sudden explosion rocked the school once Takashi and Rei got inside. Takashi looked out the window to see a united states military F-35 fly by low as it dropped another bomb close by. Then everything went to black.


End file.
